classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Classic WoW Wiki talk:Polls
Polls Polls appear to be a success! Currently the poll asking "Do you like polls?" has 62% yes votes out of 673 currently cast, so it looks like a good idea to push this further. The current extension is fairly rudimentary and has drawbacks (e.g. any text change in polls makes a new poll, so they have to be perfect out the door) - however, there is another in the works that will eventually replace it. For now, this is enough. So now, the important question is: What do we ask? Polls are shown on every portal, so there's no WoW-restriction. Got an idea? Post it under a h3 heading below! Which did/do you anticipate most? # WoW: Wrath of the Lich King # WoW: The Burning Crusade # World of Warcraft # WC3: The Frozen Throne # Warcraft III I reckon it would be fairly interesting to see the relative interests of visitors. 19:12, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Favourite WoW classic patch # 1.10 Favourite WoW: TBC patch # 2.4 # 2.3 # 2.2 # 2.1 Perhaps favorite game (WC, WC2, WC3, WoW), or, for a more WoW-focused poll, favorite class/race/instance/side (alliance/horde/both)/faction, the possibilities are endless! Xavius, the Satyr Lord (talk) 10:20, 7 May 2008 (UTC) : I've added two featured polls, one for favourite original games, one for favourite expansions. 22:55, 8 May 2008 (UTC) : Okay, I'm making more of the generic ones. How to set this up exactly I'm not sure - perhaps could have a rotation of one poll per week? 13:46, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Everyone who has a level 55+ will want to try out the new Death Knight class. With this class being able to be created under any race, an interesting poll would be to ask what race their Death Knight will be. Chrig (talk) 10:26, 4 June 2008 (UTC) (Lorewise,) which boss would you like to kill the most? THis might be a good one to work with. THough this will certainly need input as to which bosses are such that people want to kill them, perhaps we could include Arthas, as he's confirmed for WotLK, and perhaps any other bosses which have been revealed. it could go something like *Arthas/The Lich King *kil'jaeden *Illidan *Kael'thas *Kel'Thuzad etc, including maybe more from other opinions. Ones that are confirmed or are already raid bosses please if you wish to add to the listWarden Shadowsong (talk) 20:26, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :Adding it, thanks! 21:53, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Which Northrend zone do you plan to start in? *Howling Fjord *Borean Tundra *Both *I don't know yet Seems like a good one to do, though probably best to do it after the NDA has been lifted and people have more info to go on. -- 13:05, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :May I suggest to have these alternatives: :*Howling Fjord :*Borean Tundra :*I don't know yet :*Neither, I don't plan on buying WotLK :Other than that, sounds like a good idea for a poll to me.-- 13:17, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::Adding it. 21:48, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Which area do you want to feature in the 3rd Expansion *South Seas *Underwater *Kul Tiras *More of Outland *Argus *Twisting Nether *Emerald Dream *Elemental Plane *Don't care *No more areas. User:WoWWiki-Snorkyorky 18:11, 2nd August 2008 (GMT) With underwater, do you mean Maelstrom? VsKatshuma (talk) 11:57, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :I've created that poll. 21:55, 12 November 2008 (UTC) While I should have participated sooner, I feel Snorkyorky forgot Gilneas. Also, things on that poll could be subdivided or merged a bit, as it seems 'uneven' in content size. A whole expansion about one small island? This may not count as I missed the punch on this.-- 22:12, 12 November 2008 (UTC) : Added Gilneas. I've not written the question to cover a whole expansion, just the area you'd most like to see. It's not on the main page though yet, bit too early for that :P 22:18, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Should there be a new playable race? *Yes, absolutely *Only Hero classes from now on *Maybe VsKatshuma 11:50, 2 October 2008 (UTC) What feature do you want for the next expansion? *New land *More siege warfare *New races *New classes *Improved graphics *More phasing Thats as much as I can think of. Eoghan12 (talk) 12:23, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Do you like the new wowwiki color scheme? *Loooove it! Yaaay! *I like it! *Meh. W/E. *Nah, not really. *NO, NO, NO, MAKE IT STOP! I'm just seeing it today, and it actually physically hurts my eyes, it's so bright. Now it looks just like Thottbot, which is always my last choice for source information because it looks so bad. The old wiki colors were always so soothing and relaxing. In addition, I'm stunned (with the advent of such environmentally-conscious choices as Blackle) that wiki would move in such a blatantly anti-green direction. Don't suppose there's any way for individuals to choose the old? (Also, I'm amazed I can't find any other discussion about this - am I just too stupid to find it?) Keyesc (talk) 19:42, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Hasn't it always been gray?-- 00:18, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, that's the color scheme I love and miss. I am now seeing this blinding white color scheme. But if you're still seeing the gray, then perhaps there is a way for me to change it back (though I did nothing to change it to the new scheme). Keyesc (talk) 16:53, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::My apologies for my ignorance. I have found the settings to change my skin (though I don't know what could have caused them to change, since I've never been to that page before), and will now shut the hell up. Keyesc (talk) 16:59, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::There was a bug 2 days ago where the entire wiki was using the old wowwiki monobook skin and not the default monaco wowwiki skin (or any other) despite a user's preferences. I reported it to Kirkburn, who promptly fixed it, so it's likely related to that. -- 15:45, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Couldn't stand it. It literally hurt my eyes. I ended up changing my preferences back to the old gray color scheme (which I love) so I don't go blind. Resa1983 (talk) 16:31, February 6, 2010 (UTC)